


[卡带]躺在办公桌上的火影大人

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]躺在办公桌上的火影大人

　　  
　　「刚才的那位女性，她一进去，火影大人就把其他人都赶出了办公室……」  
　　  
　　「是恋人吗？感觉他们好像认识很久了，在一起的氛围也格外不同。」  
　　  
　　「不会吧，火影大人目前不是单身吗？」  
　　  
　　……你们要八卦的话，声音能不能小一点啊！  
　　  
　　以忍者的耳力，隔着一道门也能将外面的议论声听得一清二楚。  
　　  
　　因为火影大人一看就是个正经人，有一种不会乱来的（处男）气质，没谁怀疑他会在和那个美人在办公室里乱搞，这让正和对方在办公室里乱搞的带土十分心虚。  
　　  
　　「听到了吗？」卡卡西低笑着在带土的嘴唇上亲了一口，留下了一个显眼的唇印。他用指腹抹开残留在带土唇上的口红，让他原本偏浅的唇色逐渐染上一层薄红，「火影大人，你目前是单身吗？」  
　　  
　　「……」带土恨恨地在他指尖上轻轻一咬，「你要是再这样玩我，很快就是了……」  
　　  
　　他至今想不明白，卡卡西怎么胆子那么大，连脸都不遮，扮成女装就敢出门，还故意在昔日同僚面前晃悠一圈，堂而皇之地进了火影办公室。明明他的妆也不是很浓，居然没有一个人能够认出他，等他走了还纷纷感叹说他真是个大美人。  
　　  
　　怎么回事！这些人的眼睛白长了吗！  
　　  
　　变个装而已，卡卡西那么好认，哪怕不看他的脸，带土闭着眼睛都能认出他来，他完全不能理解这些睁眼瞎。  
　　  
　　卡卡西的心理素质比带土好得多，他倒是面不改色若无其事，带土心脏病都快被他吓出来了，因为卡卡西一来就对着他假哭，说自己中了奇怪的忍术变成女人了，难道以后的人生都要以女性的身份度过吗？真不知道该怎么办才好……接着又逼问他：「我变成女人了你还爱我吗？不，你肯定觉得这样更好吧，我知道你绝对会这么想……」带土手忙脚乱地安慰了他半天，就差指天发誓不管卡卡西是男是女他都平等的爱着，绝不会因为性别多一点也不会因为性别少一点，哄得他哭声渐小，这才小心翼翼地准备去抱他，然后发现他肩膀一抽一抽的原来不是在哭而是在笑。  
　　  
　　那一瞬间带土的表情一定傻到了一种新境界，因为卡卡西在看到他的脸以后忍不住再次喷笑出声。  
　　  
　　这个坏蛋！！！坏蛋卡卡西！！！太坏了！！！  
　　  
　　带土气得恨不得穿越回五分钟前狂殴那个傻乎乎的自己一顿。这下他也不肯叫卡卡西笨蛋了，如果卡卡西是笨蛋，那他这个被笨蛋玩得团团转的人又是什么！  
　　  
　　「抱歉，抱歉。」卡卡西好不容易止住笑意，把他搂进怀里拍了拍他的背。他今天喷了一点香水，身上香喷喷的特别好闻，带土闻了一会忍不住拉开他的衣领埋下头深吸一口气。卡卡西知道带土闻多了香水容易打喷嚏，而且比起香水的味道他更喜欢卡卡西自己本来的气味，所以他很心机地选择了香草冰淇淋味的香水，和他自身的味道混在一起，形成了一种对带土来说具有巨大杀伤力的诱惑香型。  
　　  
　　传说中的信息素也不过如此吧。带土像小狗狗一样扒着他嗅了半天，那点被他玩弄的怒气很快消散得一干二净。  
　　  
　　「今天怎么这个时候过来了？」放在平时，卡卡西是不会前来打扰带土工作的，他比谁都更希望带土能早早处理完文件准点下班。  
　　  
　　「临时分配了紧急任务，我一小时后就要出发，这次得出去一周才能回来，所以来找你了，我要充满一周的电再走。」卡卡西向他解释着，利索地脱下了他的裤子，「御神袍就不用脱了吧？」  
　　  
　　别管这种事叫充电啊……带土不禁脸红起来，配合他的动作把脚从裤管里拔出来，将堆成一团的裤子踢到一边：「要脱的，万一弄脏了怎么办……你就这样出门吗？」  
　　  
　　「反正是秘密行动，必须掩藏身份，这样也好……」卡卡西把桌上堆放的文件远远推开，将带土抱到办公桌上，掀起他的御神袍卷到了腹部，「还是穿着吧，你每次穿着它的时候都显得格外正经，格外……可爱。」  
　　  
　　带土知道他的个性有些过于跳脱，为了让自己配上火影的身份，每次穿上御神袍都会强迫自己变成温和沉稳的「火影大人」，很少有情绪外泄的时候。他这副严肃认真的模样，在卡卡西看来，根本就是赤裸裸的引诱。  
　　  
　　带土自己或许没有这种自觉，但他不需要做什么，他的存在本身对卡卡西而言已经是极大的诱惑了。如果世界上有带土病这种病症的话，他一定是无可救药的晚期重症患者。  
　　  
　　「你真是恶趣味……」带土不满地嘟囔了一句，终究没有反对，老老实实地抱住膝盖自己分开双腿，「直接做吧，只有一小时，抓紧时间。」  
　　  
　　卡卡西挤了一点润滑剂，把那些油润的膏脂细致地涂抹在他的穴口上。由于昨晚刚刚使用过，那里还有些红肿。在体温的作用下，膏状的润滑剂迅速融化，把入口处沾得水淋淋的，那张湿润的小嘴紧紧含住卡卡西的手指，随着他的抽插翻出了一点殷红的穴肉。卡卡西草草帮他扩张几下，娴熟地找到他的敏感点，他那灵活柔软的手指在这时派上了十二分的用处，每一个细微的动作都能带来让人全身战栗的快感。带土两腿大张，差点被他的手指直接插上高潮，他捂着嘴巴闷闷地呻吟着，无意识地抬高屁股迎合他的抽送，高高翘起的阴茎随着他的动作一下下拍打着结实的腹肌。他的屁股早就已经湿得一塌糊涂，润滑剂和淫水融在一起顺着他的臀瓣乱七八糟地淌下来，平整的桌面上没多久就积起了一小滩晶亮的水迹。  
　　  
　　「行、行了……快插进来……」带土难耐地摆动着腰肢，急切地缠住他的腰催促他。卡卡西握着他的脚踝，龟头轻缓地撑开湿热的穴口，阴茎直直地送进了他的屁股。他总是很冷静，在床上好像也很少有失去理智的时候，带土偶尔听说男人之间的性交一不注意就很容易受伤出血，但卡卡西从来没有让他受过伤。卡卡西就像一台精确无误、程序严谨的机器，他会控制自己射精的次数，从来不会放纵自己，即便亲眼目睹带土在他面前哭叫着高潮失禁，他也能继续规律且持续地操他，让他高潮之后又接着频繁高潮。按理说带土的精力比他更加旺盛，然而遇上卡卡西这样的对手，每次被干到脱力失神的都是他。  
　　  
　　带土有些害怕他这点，与此同时他又不由自主地迷恋着卡卡西性事上的风格。好像身体已经不属于自己了，只是供他玩弄取乐的道具，好像爽得随时可能会死，好像下一刻真的会被他活活干死……他一方面为这种身不由己感到恐慌，一方面又难以自拔地爱着被卡卡西完全掌控的感觉。  
　　  
　　现在也是如此。  
　　  
　　「啊啊啊、啊啊、快、快……啊嗯、好棒、好棒……」  
　　  
　　「再这样叫下去，会被外面的人听到的。」  
　　  
　　「唔唔……」  
　　  
　　那样的话，所有人都会知道他们在里面做什么，所有人都会知道，身为火影的他迫不及待的在办公室里和男人乱搞……想到这里，带土环着卡卡西的脖子仰起脸去亲他，用他的嘴巴堵住自己放荡的淫叫，还伸着舌头把他的口红舔得干干净净。  
　　  
　　甜的。  
　　  
　　卡卡西在他的舌尖上惩戒性地咬了咬。他戴了一顶银色的长假发，身形高挑纤瘦，略显苍白的脸上浮起了浅浅的红晕，整个人满溢着奇异的色气，有种超越性别的魅力。带土原本觉得「卡卡西怎么可能像女人？他有哪一点像女人？」，现在近距离地看着他，却忍不住想「难怪他们全都认不出来，这么看确实很像」……  
　　  
　　作为男性而言英俊得无可挑剔的面容，放在女性身上，成为了混合着柔和与英气的独特美貌。  
　　  
　　不得不说，比起男人，带土确实要更喜欢女人一些，他其实直到现在还不太习惯和男人做，也不习惯掰开腿让男人操进来。像现在这样屁股里插着阴茎，被一个穿着女装扮成女人的男人侵犯，一次次被捣开身体、插入到最深处，仿佛全部的身心都向对方敞开，更让他感到了成倍的羞耻。  
　　  
　　但是，想到对方是卡卡西，他在羞耻之余又感到了强烈的兴奋。  
　　  
　　他无需对卡卡西有所保留，他会将最真实、最诚恳、最隐秘的自我展示给他看。不必忧虑自己可能会被憎恶嫌弃，他知道卡卡西会毫无芥蒂地接纳他暴露出的每一种面貌。只有这个人爱着完整的宇智波带土，始终如一。  
　　  
　　「唔、……呜！我、啊、要到了……啊啊啊、卡卡西……卡卡西……！！」  
　　  
　　带土满脸潮红，眼神迷乱，两腿打着颤，一次次从卡卡西腰上滑落下去，又一次次哆嗦着抬起重新圈住他的腰。他的唇上还残留着一些口红，衬得两片湿润的嘴唇越发鲜艳欲滴。卡卡西将他抱起来，阴茎一次又一次钉进他的身体内部，带土张开嘴无声地尖叫着，他湿软的后穴绞紧了卡卡西的肉棒，前端的阴茎断断续续地射出了一股接一股的精液，浸湿了堆在小腹上的御神袍。这并不是结束，卡卡西固定住他颤抖的身体，继续进攻着他的敏感点。  
　　  
　　「嗯嗯、嗯……唔嗯嗯……啊啊啊、要死、要死了……！呜……」  
　　  
　　带土不停地发着抖，后穴一张一合地紧缩着喷出黏腻的淫水，在短暂的时间内迎来了第二次高潮。他的脑海中一片空白，身体本能地抽搐着，手掌紧紧攥成拳，差点把自己的指甲拗断。考虑到射在里面实在不容易清理，卡卡西拔出阴茎射在了他的小腹上，浊白的精液沿着腹股沟慢慢滑落，流过通红肿胀的小穴，看起来分外煽情。  
　　  
　　卡卡西轻轻拥抱住他，低下头和他接吻。带土的身体还在一阵阵地发颤，心脏怦怦狂跳着，快得像是要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。等他从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，他喘息着用脚尖挑起自己裹在一团衣物里的内裤，潦草地擦了擦身上的淫水和精液，又忙着打理好卡卡西，把他的裙子压平整放下去。卡卡西除了脸上发红，发丝微乱，一点看不出先前情事的痕迹。至于带土，不但御神袍弄脏了，不知道会不会被看出来，还没有内裤穿（湿成那样只能扔掉了），只好在心里责怪自己一百遍为什么不在办公室里放纸，责怪完了就这样忍耐着坚持到下班。  
　　  
　　看看时间差不多了，卡卡西帮他抹掉仅剩的口红，在他唇上亲了亲：「我出门了。」  
　　  
　　「嗯。」想到接下来的整整一周都看不到他，带土忍不住勾着他的脖子加深了这个吻，缠绵地亲了好一会，这才依依不舍地和他分开，「一路小心。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　End  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
